


In the Vastness of Space, She's Brighter than Any Star

by kibasniper



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Love, Outer Space, RobStar Week, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Robin watches, mesmerized as Starfire defeats a horde of aliens by herself. From the safety of the T-Ship, he observes her power and grace and realizes not even the sun can shine brighter than her.





	In the Vastness of Space, She's Brighter than Any Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RobStar Week 2019's Day 2 prompt "Stardust."

It was something he noticed by pure chance. Out of the corner of his eye as he piloted his portion of the T-Ship, Robin found himself captivated. In the inky darkness of space, he watched Starfire soar, her hair like flames as she flung herself into the fray. The alien invaders, the dastardly H’San Natall as she called them, stood no chance against her wrath as she fired starbolt after starbolt, blasting through their spears and shields, sending them scattering among the asteroid belt.

And although Robin knew he should have been shooting as well, he couldn’t. He was mesmerized by how she swerved through their lasers, her arms slowly raising, energy which glimmered like diamonds gathering in her palms. With a roar, she thrust both hands out and fired a mighty starbolt, shooting them far beyond his sight. They were but a blip in space, twinkling stars fading into obscurity. He watched her relax, her arms lowering, her head bowing slightly. She took a breath although there was no air. Pressing her hand to her chest, Starfire rolled her shoulders and head back, her fiery red locks shining even brighter with the sun nestled behind her square back.

She appeared like an angel amid the darkness, a goddess who shone brighter than a supernova. In her natural state, Robin stared, transfixed as she cast a smile at him. He had to lean back into his seat, his hands still resting on the thrusters as she flew to him. All he could do was manage his lips into a lopsided grin, which awkwardly pressed into his cheek as she sat on the front of his ship.

“Victory!” she cried, raising her hand. She hummed, her brows furrowing only to gasp and quickly extend her pointer and middle fingers. “This is the correct way, yes?”

Robin mimicked her and nodded. “Yep. V for victory.”

“And as Beast Boy said, it is also for peace.” She bobbed her head up and down, her hair falling over her shoulders. “What fun gestures earthlings have. There is also…” She pinched her forefinger and thumb together, tucking her remaining fingers into her palm. “...the okay!”

How confidently she had said it made his heart skip a beat. Even with her misunderstandings, she still found a way to appear so divine. Coupled with a shooting star streaking above her head, Starfire seemed like the picturesque heroine, the guiding light in his life.

Chuckling, he leaned closer and copied her, but he raised the rest of his fingers. As she gasped and corrected her error, a flush of pink touching her cheeks, he said, “Hey, don’t sweat it, Starfire. You almost got it.”

“Well, there is one that I most certainly understand.” She cupped her hands together and slowly unlaced her fingers. She formed a circle with her fingers before bending them down towards her thumbs, her knuckles now pressing together. “The heart symbol!”

Robin’s own heart panged, his entire body bristling. Heat flushed his cheeks and scorched his face. Her beaming smile and sparkling eyes, the earnesty and purity behind her gestures, she truly was someone so special to make him feel like he could melt in a perfectly air conditioned ship. Fanning himself, he quickly pulled the collar of his jumpsuit and quirked his lips into another uneven smile, her own blissful expression unwavering.

He knew she expected it in return. It was something so cheesy and wonderfully romantic. He felt like he was in the middle of the romcoms Raven hated, but with twitching fingers, he formed a heart and set it to his chest.

Starfire squealed and pressed her heart against the bulletproof screen. Robin leaned forward, setting his heart against hers and felt her warm hands despite the screen between them. He relaxed, his shoulders drooping, all the tenseness in his body vanishing as her honeyed laughter echoed in the silent backdrop of space.

In that moment, all he could see was her. She was someone who filled his everyday with joy and a thrill for life. As she battled or learned something new, immersing herself in whatever she set her mind on whether it was fixing the T-Car with Cyborg or training with Terra, she brought a smile to the faces of everyone who was blessed to know her.

And he hoped his smile would never fade. As long as she was with him, with her strength, courage, and fiery spirit which burned hotter than the stars around them, Robin knew he could face anything.

“Shall we return home?” Starfire asked, moving away and levitating towards her own ship.

“Yeah, I don’t think those creeps are gonna mess with our planet.” He winked. “If they do, I know just who I want by my side to fight ‘em off.”

She pressed her fist to her chin and giggled. “The duo of Robin and Starfire will do the taking down!”

As she hopped into her ship and he set a course for home, he noticed stardust lingering in the space where she once sat. It twinkled in the shade of her hair, a passionate deep vermillion. Smiling, Robin pulled on his thrusters, and Starfire did the same, allowing space to accept the memory of their moment as they sped off for home.


End file.
